Dirty Seungri !
by Maloa
Summary: [Jay Park/Sengri's BIGBANG] Jay aime les femmes, Seungri aime tout. Vraiment tout.


**Pairing :** JayGri  
**Genre **: Au, Humour, Romance  
**Fandom :** Jay Park / BIGBANG  
**Disclaimers **: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas excepté la petite Sunny.  
**Note :** I know I know I know... le pairing est très très surprenant. Mais en fait, avec ma pote Kiwi on a écrit des histoires avec des groupes mélangés et Seungri était souvent collègues de Jay et on s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, bah ils étaient bien ensemble. Enfin bref, j'ai écrit cet OS comme cadeau pour l'anniv de la fameuse Kiwi et je vous le partage, on ne sait jamais qui ça peut intéresser... Enjoy~

x

-Euh… bonjour. J'ai vu votre annonce comme quoi vous cherchiez un serveur. »

Les yeux rivés sur son magazine, Jay releva la tête pour observer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Ton nom ? »

-Lee Seungri. »

-Age ? »

-26. »

-T'habites loin ? »

-Non. »

-T'aime draguer ? »

-Hum… »

Il enchaîna les questions toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres et il avait envie de rire face au regard étonné que lui lança le brun. Il aimait être différent, même ses pseudo entretien il ne les faisait comme personne d'autres.

-J't'engage. T'es à l'essai pour un mois et si tu colles pas, tu dégages. _Right_ ? »

Le jeune homme hocha du chef. Il avait l'air timide et réservé, pas sûr que ça colle avec l'ambiance du bar. Mais bon, il était plutôt beau-gosse ce qui attirerait les femmes et c'était plutôt pas mal.

-Tu commences demain à 19h. Pas de tenue particulière mais pas d'extravagances non plus. »

D'un geste de la main, il intima au garçon de déguerpir et il retourna à sa lecture.

x

Seungri bossait bien. Il était rapide, efficace et il avait ce côté séducteur qui plaisait beaucoup aux femmes. Mais pas qu'eux. En l'observant il avait vite remarqué qu'il attirait même _les hommes_. Beurk, c'était répugnant.

-Deux Tequilas, un _Sex on the beach_ et deux pressions. »

Surpris, Jayregarda son nouveau serveur qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis il acquiesça et prépara les boissons avant de le poser sur le comptoir. Seungri les attrapa sans attendre et zigzagua entre les tables avec aisance.

Bien que le bar s'emplissait à vue d'œil, les commandes s'enchaînaient bien et les verres étaient distribués sans problème. En plus, Seungri faisait payer les gens dès qu'il donnait les boissons et du coup, Jay n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si les tables n'allaient pas repartir sans payer.

C'était décidé, il allait garder Seungri. Cela faisait que trois semaines mais il ne voulait pas perdre plus du temps avec un bon élément comme lui. Il attendit la fin du service pour lui annoncer. Il laissa tous ses serveurs partir et appela le jeune homme.

-Ca se passe bien ? », demanda-t-il quand le serveur prit place sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

-Ouais super ! J'adore l'ambiance ici, la clientèle est vraiment sympa. »

Jay sourit. Seungri se sentait à l'aise ici et il travaillait bien. _Perfect_.

-T'es engagé. »,

-C'est vrai ? », demanda le serveur avec un grand sourire. « OUAIIIIS TROP COOL ! »

Il sautilla sur son siège, visiblement très heureux et Jay attrapa deux verres pour les remplir d'alcool. Puis, il en tendit un à Seungri et leva le sien pour inciter le serveur à trinquer.

-_Congrats_, j'suis sûr qu'on va faire une bonne équipe. »

x

-Et vous avez des abdos ? »

La femme qu'il avait devant lui était belle, bien faite mais… pas vraiment intelligente. Tout ce qu'il aimait donc. En plus elle n'avait pas l'air farouche pour un sous et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Même s'il aimait les filles timides et difficiles à avoir, ce soir il était trop fatigué pour séduire.

-_Of course_. », répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil charmeur. « J'pourrais te montrer ça après le boulot. »

Comme il s'en doutait, la jeune femme gloussa stupidement et attrapa son verre. Elle glissa sa langue sur la paroi avec sensualité et une légère excitation commença à monter en lui. Il était pressé de la ramener chez lui.

Alors quand Seungri passa près de lui, il l'attrapa par le col pour le stopper en plein mouvement.

-Mon petit Seungri… tu vas fermer le bar pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, le serveur acquiesça et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il découvrit la femme.

-Ah je vois… », dit-il en haussant les sourcils. « Elle est pas mal. Moi aussi va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un… »

-Yah ! », râla Jay en lui assénant une pichenette sur le front. « Ce soir c'est toi qui est responsable alors tu penses d'abord à mon établissement avant ton petit spaghetti_, right ?_ »

Il rigola en laissant Seungri se regarder le bas-ventre. Il l'entendit même souffler un 'il n'est pas si petit' qui le fit exploser de rire alors qu'il tournait les talons. Puis il entoura son bras autour de la jeune femme quand il regagna le bar.

-_Let's go beauty ?_ », dit-il et comme prévu, la brunette descendit du tabouret pour le suivre sans hésiter.

Trop facile.

x

Installé dans un des fauteuils, Jay buvait tranquillement un café avant l'ouverture. Personne n'était encore arrivé et le calme avant la tempête faisait toujours du bien. Même s'il aimait l'effervescence du bar pendant les rushs, se retrouvait dans le silence était nécessaire.

-Salut. »

Il leva la tête pour voir que Seungri venait d'arriver et commençait déjà à mettre le bar en place pour accueillir les clients.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il. « Tu commences que dans une demi-heure. »

-Je me faisais chier chez moi et j'aime bien être ici. »

Jay ne répondit pas, un peu surpris. Mais avoir ce genre de personnage dans son équipe était vraiment bénéfique pour lui. Seungri ne râlait jamais, avait toujours le sourire, arriver en avance et partait plus tard quand cela était nécessaire. Non franchement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa nouvelle recrue.

-Arrête-ça et prends toi un café. On le fera ensemble après. »

Le serveur obéit avec un sourire et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Jay savait qu'il devait tout faire pour garder un bon élément comme lui alors il se montrait gentil. En plus, Seungri était un peu plus jeune que lui et l'écoutait sans problème.

-Alors, comment était la femme que tu as ramenée l'autre soir ? »

-Bof, jolie mais trop bavarde pour moi. »

-Oh je comprends ! », répondit Seungri.

Ils étaient pareils sur ce point. Il aimait profitait, sans s'attacher, juste pour leurs propres plaisir et satisfaction.

-C'est pour ça que parfois je préfère les mecs. »

_Eurk !_ Jay failli recracher la gorgée de sa boisson à l'entente de la phrase. Il avait complètement zappé que son serveur était… _bi_. Fallait bien qu'il y ait un défaut chez lui, sinon ça aurait été trop beau.

-Aller fais pas ton timide. En plus t'es grave mon style. », continua Seungri avec un sourire. « T'es plutôt pas mal pour ton âge. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme explosa clairement de rire et Jay lui lança un sachet de sucre en pleine figure.

-Arrête tes conneries où je te vire. », dit-il mais Seungri continua de rire, complètement explosé sur son fauteuil et Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

x

Le service terminé, Jay nettoyait son bar alors que les serveurs rangeaient la salle. On était samedi et pour une fois, il n'avait rien de prévu. Ce qui était quand même très frustrant. Mais ses potes étaient tous pris, Wooyoung était partis en week-end à Busan avec Taec et Chansung, Nichkhun fêtait leurs deux ans avec Coleen et Minjun était encore à l'agence en train de composer.

-Au revoir patron. »

Jay leur répondit tout en continuant d'astiquer son bar pour qu'il brille comme un sou neuf. Cet établissement c'était son bijou, alors il en prenait le plus grand soin.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Jay releva la tête pour voir que Seungri était toujours là.

-T'es pas encore parti toi ? », demanda le barman.

-Si si j'y allais mais j'voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir avec moi en boîte. J'dois rejoindre des potes mais ça pourrait être sympa que tu viennes. »

Aller s'éclater en club ? Danser avec des nanas plus sexys les unes que les autres ? Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup mais il pesa le pour et le contre. Seungri, même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, restait son employé alors il n'était pas trop sur que ce soit une bonne chose. Mais l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans son appart' à samedi soir, le décida finalement.

-Ok. »

-Ouaiiiis c'est cool. », répondit Seungri en sautant sur lui-même.

Ce mec était vraiment incroyable, une vraie pile électrique. Ils terminèrent le nettoyage ensemble et après une petite demi-heure ils entrèrent dans le club. Il était presque trois heures alors la fête battait son plein et en traversant la foule pour rejoindre les amis de Seungri, Jay ne put s'empêcher de mater les filles qui se dandinaient sensuellement au rythme des basses. Vu l'heure avancée, elles étaient bien chaudes, il n'allait avoir qu'à profiter. Seungri dut penser la même chose car il le vit se mordre la lèvre avec envie quand il tourna sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la table des amis de Seungri et Jay, social comme personne, n'eut aucun mal à bien s'entendre avec eux. En plus, Jiyong, Taeyang et Daesung -s'il ne se trompait pas dans leurs noms- étaient cools et aussi fêtards que lui. Il y avait juste un autre, Seunghyun, qui restait silencieux et dans son coin, mais à part ça tout allait très bien.

Après deux-trois verres enchaînés en cul-sec, Seungri lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse sans lui demander son avis. Jay bloqua deux petites secondes sur cette main mais l'oublia la seconde d'après quand il se retrouva collé contre une nana, plutôt bien foutue.

-Aller patron, fais-voir comment tu danses ! », cria Seungri à travers la musique. « Et fais pas ton timide. »

Jay rigola intérieurement. Lui être timide ? En plus en danse ? Ah le petit serveur ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Il avait appris la danse depuis qu'il avait l'âge de marcher et n'avait jamais arrêté depuis.

Sans hésiter, il commença à bouger alors que la musique 'Niggas in Paris' se mit à jouer dans tout le club. Il se donna à fond comme toujours, usant de son style B-boy qu'il chérissait tant. Les yeux de Seungri s'arrondirent en le voyant faire et, grisé par sa réaction, il continua.

-La vache, t'es super doué. », dit Seungri lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir après plusieurs morceaux.

-_I know_. », répondit Jay tout content.

Il attrapa son verre pour en boire une gorgée et se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut sa proie pour la soirée. Une belle européenne avec une bonne paire de seins.

-Bon m'en veux pas, mais faut que j'aille chopper... »

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'allais faire la même chose. », rigola Seungri en se levant à son tour.

Jay se mit à rire lui aussi, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient vraiment pareils, sur la même longueur d'onde.

x

-Oh la vache, j'ai mal au crâne. »

Pour le faire chier, Jay claqua la bulle de son chewing gum bruyamment près de son oreille. Comme prévu, Seungri recula, une main posé sur sa tête douloureuse.

-Hyung, sérieux ! », râla le serveur ce qui fit rire Jay de plus belle.

-Ca se voit que tu es encore un novice. Fallait pas boire autant si t'assumes pas le lendemain. »

-C'est pas moi, c'est Jiyong hyung qui me resservait à chaque fois. »

-HA HA HA. »

Jay contourna le comptoir et prépara une mixture bien à lui. Un mélange d'alcools forts puis, il revint vers Seungri avec un grand sourire.

-Bois ça. »

Le serveur le regarda, hésitant, mais Jay le força à boire en approchant le verre de sa bouche.

-Il faut tuer le mal par le mal. Aller avale ! », dit-il alors que Seungri buvait en faisant la grimace. « Comme j'ai passé une super soirée grâce à toi, j'te montre mon petit secret pour lutter contre la gueule de bois. »

Seungri termina le verre avec difficulté puis recula la main du barman.

-T'es un grand malade, tu sais ? », dit-il après avoir avalé sa dernière gorgée.

-_Yes !_ », rigola Jay en lui claquant les fesses avec son torchon quand Seungri passa devant lui pour reposer le verre sur le bar. « Maintenant au boulot. »

Ils n'étaient que deux ce soir, étant donné que le dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais assez pour Seungri et lui soient occupés toute la soirée pour ne pas avoir le temps de se parler, hormis pour les commandes. Alors quand la soirée prit fin, c'est avec un certain soulagement que les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils.

Seungri semblait vraiment mal et pour une fois, Jay fut prit de pitié pour le jeune serveur, même si d'un côté, ça le faisait rire de le voir comme ça.

-J'crois pas que j'aurais la force de rentrer chez moi. », déclara Seungri. « Faut que j'appelle un taxi. »

-Tu peux dormir chez moi s'tu veux. J'ai un bon canap'. »

Jay habitait juste au-dessus de son café, ce qui était pratique et au moins il pouvait toujours garder un œil sur son bébé. Ce n'était pas commun qu'il propose à un de ses employés de squatter chez lui mais il considérait Seungri plus comme son petit frère qu'autre chose.

-Sérieux, hyung ? », demanda Seungri, les yeux tout ronds d'étonnement.

-_Yes_. Mais j'te le redirais pas deux fois. »

Avec un grand sourire, le serveur accepta et lorsque que le bar fut propre, ils montèrent à l'appartement de Jay.

x

-Wooooooooooow. Mais c'est trop cool ici ! », s'exclama Seungri, les yeux admiratifs. « J'adore cette déco style loft new-yorkais. »

Trop content, Jay gonfla son torse dans un air conquérant. C'est vrai, il était plutôt fier de son appartement, ramenant un peu de son pays avec lui. La plupart des gens quand ils entraient chez lui pour la première fois avaient tous la même réaction que Seungri.

-Non mais sérieux, j'pensais pas que t'avais du goût ! »

-Yah ! », s'offusqua-t-il en se tournant vers Seungri pour lui claquer la tête. « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

Seungri se contenta de rigoler avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

-En tout cas, c'est rare de trouver un appart aussi grand dans Seoul. », reprit le serveur en se relevant. « Moi j'habite dans un vieux studio pourri où tout part en vrille. »

Jay lui fit découvrir son appartement en entier puis prirent une dernière bière avant de se coucher, tous les deux exténués par leur journée. Le lendemain, Jay fut le premier réveillé. Il se leva et comme tous les matins, il se fit couler un café. C'était nécessaire, sinon il ne tenait pas.

La tasse en main il voulut se poser dans le salon mais il se stoppa net quand il découvrit un corps allongé dans son canapé, seule une jambe dépassant de la couette. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait proposé à Seungri de dormir là. Il s'approcha pour le réveiller mais il s'arrêta. Il regarda le serveur dormir, il semblait si bien et tranquille qu'il n'eut pas la force de le faire et le laissa dormir encore un peu. De toute façon, rien n'urgeait alors il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son ordi.

Il regardait ses mails quand son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrapa pour voir que Wooyoung lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant s'il voulait déjeuner ensemble. Il hésita un instant, Seungri était toujours chez lui, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Mais finalement, il décida d'y aller. Il se prépara rapidement et au lieu de réveiller Seungri il lui écrivit un petit mot en lui expliquant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et qu'il n'avait qu'à bien claquer la porte en partant. Puis il mit ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement.

C'était rare qu'il laisse son appart' à quelqu'un mais sans vraiment l'expliquer, il faisait confiance à Seungri. Il savait que jamais le serveur ne lui ferait d'entourloupes alors il pouvait partir serein.

x

Une nouvelle soirée à faire la fête. Apparemment les amis de Seungri l'avait bien apprécié -en même temps qui ne l'aimait pas ?- et l'avait donc invité au même club que la dernière fois. Tranquillement installé dans la banquette rouge, un bras sur l'épaule de Seungri, Jay sirotait son rhum sans trop abuser pour une fois.

-Hyung, on va danser ? », demanda brusquement Seungri en se tournant vers lui.

Ils étaient un peu trop proches comme ça alors Jay retira son bras et recula sa tête sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Non, pas maintenant. J'suis fatigué. », répondit-il.

Son serveur fit une petite moue déçue qu'il perdit rapidement quand Taeyang lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener sur la piste avec un 'moi j'ai envie' sans lui demander son avis. Jay se reposa nonchalamment et observa les jeunes hommes. Les deux danser bien, mais Seungri avait un côté plus… _aguicheur_. En fait, sa danse reflétait complètement sa personnalité. Il s'arracha à leur contemplation quand Jiyong reprit la conversation et ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment.

-Pfiou j'suis mort ! »

Trempé, Seungri se jeta sur la banquette et Jay attrapa son verre pour lui tendre. Le jeune homme le prit sans le remercier mais le barman ne le remarqua même pas.

-Il est où Tae ? »

-Dehors. »

-J'vais le rejoindre. », expliqua Jiyong avant de se lever.

Jay le regarda partir et Seungri remplit le verre qu'il venait de vider pour le lui rendre. Comme attiré, Jay ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la goutte d'eau qui glissa dans le cou de Seungri le fascina. Le plus jeune s'en rendit compte car il tourna sa tête vers lui, un sourire en coin naissant.

-J'te fais envie ? »

-Pff n'importe quoi toi ! », répondit Jay avant de lui assénait une pichenette sur le front. « T'es moche comment j'pourrais être attiré ? »

Le serveur explosa de rire et Jay se retint de grimacer. Lui être attiré par un mec ? Non mais jamais de la vie, il n'était pas de ce genre. En plus, c'était franchement dégueulasse de l'imaginer en train de… ah non ! _Never_.

-Aller j'te ferais une putain de fellation ! », continua le plus jeune, toujours mort de rire.

Complètement surpris, Jay cligna des yeux. Ce gamin était vraiment infernal. Et n'avait aucun amour propre aussi.

-Rêve. »

-Dommage pour toi. Tant pis, j'vais m'en trouvais un autre. Tu m'as donné envie. », termina Seungri avant de se lever et d'approcher un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Jay l'observa faire son numéro de séducteur et… l'homme tomba dans le panneau ?! _No way…_ A son tour, il fit le tour de la piste à la recherche d'une gazelle à dompter. Il trouva une jolie petite brune bien à son gout mais au moment de l'approcher, il se ravisa et retourna s'asseoir.

Il était trop crevé ce soir.

x

-Hey ! Jayyyyy hyuuuung. »

-Quoi ? », s'énerva un peu le barman de se faire couper en pleine discussion kakaotalk avec une jolie nana.

-Regarde le mec là-bas. »

Jay tourna sa tête pour regarder un homme qui venait de s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

-Bah quoi ? », demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas où le serveur voulait en venir.

-C'est le mec de la dernière fois. A la boîte. », répondit Seungri avec un grand sourire, sous-entendu 'le mec que je me suis tapé'. « Il est revenu pour moi, hiiiii~ »

Désespéré, Jay retourna à son téléphone sans même lui répondre et Seungri repartit en trottinant vers l'homme pour prendre sa commande. Jay en profita pour détailler le nouvel arrivant, qui d'ailleurs regardait Seungri avec un peu trop d'envie à son goût. Il avait une belle gueule mais sans plus et ses vêtements craignaient. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui mais ses fringues le rendaient plus vieux. Il était ordinaire en fait.

-Un café serré _pleeeease_. », lança Seungri en revenant, sa bonne humeur encore plus flagrante que d'habitude. « Franchement, il est pas trop beau ? »

-Il est banal. », répondit-il en s'occupant de la boisson. « J'vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. J'suis beaucoup plus beau que lui. »

-Ca c'est sur hyung. »

Surpris, Jay se retourna vers le serveur qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, un air canaille sur le visage. Si vite qu'il en lâcha presque la tasse qu'il tenait. Il ne dit rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, trop content d'être le plus beau.

-Diiiiiis~… j'peux partir plus tôt ce soir ? », continua Seungri. «Y'a presque personne et Sunny peut s'en occuper toute seule. »

Jay hésita, passant de Seungri à Sunny et à l'homme qui les observait.

-J'sais pas. »

-Aller hyung, tu veux pas de moi alors faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur un beau-gosse. »

-Ok, ok c'est bon. »

Trop content, Seungri repartit vers l'homme pour lui apporter son café et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle par la même occasion. Jay les observa un peu. Le mec n'arrêtait pas de bouffer Seungri des yeux et dès qu'il le pouvait, le caressait par ci, par là. Un truc horrible quoi.

Finalement, Seungri passa récupérer ses affaires dans l'arrière-pièce, adressa un au-revoir à Sunny qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et contourna le bar pour le rejoindre.

-Hyung merci beaucoup. J'te revaudrais ça. »

Sur ces mots, Seungri s'approcha de lui et déposa un petit bisou baveux sur la joue. Dégoûté et outré, Jay lâcha un 'yaaah dégage vite avant que je te frappe' et Seungri s'en alla en riant fort, récupérant son 'mec' pour la soirée au passage. Il les regarda partir en pensant que Seungri devait bien être en manque pour se taper un boulet pareil, collant qui plus est.

Jay essuya sa joue encore mouillée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même attendrit par son dongsaeng même s'il faisait son blasé face à lui.

x

Tous les jours, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il observait Seungri.

D'une certaine façon, le serveur le fascinait. Il le regardait passer de table en table avec aisance, c'était tellement bien maitrisé que ça ressemblait à une jolie danse. Et puis Seungri souriait toujours, il se demandait même si le garçon était humain parfois.

Il le voyait faire son petit numéro aussi. Que ce soit homme, femme, collègues, même parfois avec les enfants, il _séduisait_. C'était comme une deuxième nature, un truc ancré en lui. Il parlait, touchait, souriait, faisait les yeux doux, riait, amusait…

Et tout son petit jeu captivait souvent Jay qui avait du mal à détourner les yeux.

x

La deuxième bouteille de whisky terminée, Jay se leva pour en reprendre une troisième. C'était à son tour de payer cette fois. L'ambiance de la boîte était bonne et Jay se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il était d'ailleurs bien chaud.

Il retourna s'asseoir avec les autres, suivit par la serveuse qui portait le saut avec la nouvelle bouteille et aussitôt, Seungri se leva pour servir tout le monde. Ils trinquèrent et le plus jeune se réinstalla à sa place, en face de lui. Jay jeta un coup d'œil à la piste et aux petites nénettes avec leurs jupes trop courtes. Ce soir, c'était clair, il n'allait pas rentrer seul.

Son regard dériva vers Seungri. Le serveur était en train de boire, les yeux déjà pétillants. Puis il attrapa un glaçon avec sa bouche, faisant glisser sa langue sensuellement dessus, sans même s'en rendre compte. Jay cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Seungri continuer de lécher son glaçon.

Ce mec était vraiment un aguicheur dans l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer, de flirter, d'attirer le regard, par ces paroles ou ces gestes.

Il tenta de regarder ailleurs mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux qui restaient fixés sur le petit bout de langue, aussi fort qu'il essayait. Perturbé, il décida d'aller danser un peu, histoire de se changer les idées et qui sait, peut-être emballer une nana.

Il dansait avec passion, zieutant aussi souvent sur les petits culs des filles qui se mouvaient devant lui. Il était à fond dedans, totalement emporté par la musique ricaine qui s'enchainait. Il dansa longtemps quand il eut l'envie irrépressible de pisser. Il sortit donc de la piste et fit sa petite affaire avant de retourner s'éclater.

En revenant, Seungri était là, de dos et danser à côté de Taeyang. Jay passa boire une bonne gorgée d'alcool avant de les rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il entrait sur la piste de danse, il fut pousser et se retrouva coller contre Seungri.

-C'est moi. », dit-il pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

Il tenta de se décoller un peu mais la piste était trop blindée pour qu'il puisse vraiment bouger. Et tout à coup, il sentit les petites fesses de Seungri remuer contre… son bas-ventre. Il sentit un truc en lui alors que ses yeux se baissaient. _What the fucK ?!_ Que se passait-il au juste là ? Pourquoi il se sentait tout bizarre d'un coup ?

Les pensées de Jay s'embrouillèrent alors qu'il sentait les fesses de Seungri se coller encore plus à lui, glisser, _frotter _son entrejambe. Il avait trop chaud et le cul de Seungri pressé contre son sexe l'émoustillait. Non en fait, il était carrément excité et il serra sa mâchoire quand il se rendit compte que _lil Jay_ réagissait un peu lui aussi aux mouvements bien placés de Seungri.

-Bah hyuuuung… ! »

Il se mit à rougir furieusement quand Seungri se retourna pour lui faire face, un air mutin et innocent sur le visage. _Fuck_. Apparemment lui aussi avait sentit son excitation et c'était _bad_, très très bad. Surtout que cela semblait plaire au serveur qui arborait maintenant un sourire entre étonné et amusé mais surtout _désireux_. Jay se gratta la gorge pour se redonner contenance et posa une main sur son pantalon pour la calmer un peu.

-Ta gueule. », dit-il avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible, trop honteux.

x

_Stupid boy, stupid boy, stupid boy…_

Tous les jours, et parfois les nuits, Jay se traitait de tous les noms. Il cherchait dans la minuscule chose qui lui servait de cerveau ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d'avoir réagi face à Seungri. Il n'était pas gay, ça c'était sûr, sinon il l'aurait su depuis longtemps. En plus, quand il s'imaginait embrasser un mec, il grimaçait aussitôt en pensant que c'était vachement crade. Il avait d'ailleurs parlé avec Taec il y a longtemps à ce propos et le géant aux oreilles décollées était arrivé à la même conclusion : il n'était en aucun cas attiré par les garçons.

Pourtant il devait bien l'avouer, le serveur au sourire trop facile avait fait réagir son _truc_ (un truc très précieux d'ailleurs) et il en avait même perdu ses mots. Lui, le grand JAY PARK, être muet face à quelqu'un ? La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à balancer était un pauvre petit 'ta gueule' de rien du tout avant de fuir comme un gamin. Alors maintenant il s'en voulait, du coup, il passait son temps à esquiver Seungri, ce qui n'était franchement pas facile vu qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

En pensant à lui, les yeux de Jay se levèrent doucement pour le regarder. Seungri était assis avec Sunny avant le début du service et mangeait… une _banane_. Evidemment, fallait que ce petit con mange _ce_ fruit. Jay voulut regarder ailleurs mais comme en boîte, il en était incapable. Au lieu de ça, il l'observa prendre le fruit dans sa bouche, glisser dessus, avant de mordre. Il était complètement obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait. Comme d'habitude et sans s'en rendre compte, Seungri la manger comme s'il... comme s'il était dans un film porno ! Non mais _seriously_, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il provoquait des réactions quand il faisait ce genre de truc ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté quand le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers lui. Dans un réflexe, Jay tourna brusquement le regard pour le poser sur les verres à côté de lui. Venait-il de se faire griller en beauté ? Il n'osa pas relever la tête alors il sursauta quand la voix de Seungri retentit devant lui.

-Hyung, ça va ? »

Jay releva la tête et bloqua. Ce foutu serveur s'était assis sur le tabouret et le regarder avec des yeux charmeurs, sa banane dans la bouche. _Merde_. Seungri recommença son délire, à lécher, à faire des vas et viens avec le fruit dans sa bouche et plus il l'observait, plus il ressentait des choses. Alors quand à nouveau il ne put empêcher lil Jay de se mettre au garde à vous face à la stupidité de Seungri, il disparut dans l'arrière-pièce pour s'enfermer dedans, manquant de s'étaler quand il se prit la poubelle dans les jambes.

-Aaaah ce mec va me tuer… », souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son érection pour la cacher, même s'il était tout seul.

C'était sûr, Seungri_ savait_ qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et prenait à malin plaisir à le provoquer. Il allait le tuer, l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

x

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inventaire. Comme toutes les fins de mois, Jay et ses petits employés s'afférer à compter chaque bouteille, chaque cacahuète, chaque chips qui se baladaient dans son bar. C'était l'un des trucs soulants de son activité mais c'était obligatoire. Il avait laissé Sunny partir plus tôt et avait demandé à Seungri et à l'apprenti de recenser tout ce qui se trouvait au bar. Quant à lui, il descendit à la réserve. C'était le plus chiant et le plus dur, alors il garda ça pour lui.

La réserve était une petite pièce mal éclairée et poussiéreuse. Les bouteilles et les cartons de bouffe ou d'autres choses étaient posés sur des étagères et des casiers. A peine entré, Jay souffla, vu le désordre qui régnait, ça allait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Il aurait bien demandé à Seungri de l'aider mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il préférait être tout seul.

Il enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur un carton, attrapa son bloc-notes et le stylo puis commença à tout répertorier. Il passait tout en revu, ne délaissant rien. Il devait vraiment savoir tout ce qu'il avait dans son stock pour bien gérer le bar. Jay était souvent en train de faire le con mais quand il s'agissait du travail, il était carré.

Il passa aux bouteilles quand il entendit des pas et quelques instants plus tard, Seungri entrait dans la pièce, un sourire provoquant sur son visage aguicheur.

-Hyung, tu m'évites ! »

Jay releva à peine la tête pour lui envoyer un 'pas du tout' clairement faux alors qu'il continuait de compter.

-Menteur. »

Il allait répondre quelque chose mais il se stoppa quand Seungri éteignit la lumière. Seul celle du couloir éclairait un peu la réserve à présent, rendant l'atmosphère étrange. Il ne voyait pas très bien mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette du serveur s'approchait de lui.

-Qu'est-ce tu fo… »

-J'sais que je te fais envie. », murmura Seungri en se collant à lui.

Arg. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Jay sentit sa traitresse d'excitation monter en flèche en sentant le corps du jeune homme se presser contre lui. Mais il ravala vite son envie et recula d'un pas, sentant une chaleur l'envahir tout entier.

-_STOP_ ! », dit-il en se voulant sévère.

Ce qui apparat sembla émoustiller Seungri car il vit un sourire coquin naitre sur ses lèvres malgré le manque de luminosité. Ce mec était vraiment pas possible et sa libido trop grande. Ils se toisèrent un moment et finalement le serveur s'avança à nouveau bloquant Jay entre l'étagère et lui. Il approcha son visage et Jay sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, il détourna la tête. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

-Arrête, j'peux pas faire ça. Peut-être que tu m'attires, j'en sais rien, maisje ne peux pas_._ Entre mec, c'est _dégueulasse_. »

C'était peut-être un peu méchant mais c'est ce qu'il pensait. Faire ça entre hommes c'était sale et l'idée d'embrasser Seungri lui déplaisait fortement. Mais le serveur n'était décidément pas de son avis puisqu'il lâcha un petit rire avant de brusquement poser une main sur son entrejambe et l'autre sur sa hanche. Puis il pressa un peu ce qui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps du barman.

-En… enlève tes mains ! », balbutia Jay, se battant contre lui-même, sa conscience luttant avec son corps.

Seungri stoppa cette foutue main qui le caressait alors qu'il lui demandait 't'es vraiment sûr hyung ?' auquel Jay répondit par un hochement de tête, sa gorge soudain sèche.

-D'accord. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Jay alors qu'il était enfin tranquille. Heureusement que Seungri était un bon dongsaeng et qu'il l'écoutait quand même un minimum.

Ouais vraiment un _minimum_ alors parce qu'il vit Seungri s'agenouiller et sa tête était maintenant face à… sa queue. _Respire Jay, respire…_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière pour se calmer.

Soudain, il sentit son jogging et son caleçon s'abaisser, juste assez pour laisser juste son entrejambe à l'air libre. Complètement choqué, il baissa la tête pour regarder Seungri. Il le trouva vraiment attirant avec son sourire de renard et ses yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-Le dégueulasse m'attire. »

Jay émit un petit râle quand il sentit la langue de Seungri lécher le bout de son sexe, juste à tout petit peu. Juste assez pour réveiller _lil Jay_. Boosté par sa réaction, le serveur ouvrit ses lèvres pour prendre son entrejambe plus en profondeur, sans utiliser ses mains. Jay voulait le repousser mais il était envahi par des sensations si intenses qu'il ne dit rien, se laissant juste faire. Et lentement, son entrejambe se gonfla dans la chaleur de la bouche de Seungri. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un mec lui ferait autant d'effet, mais sentir Seungri lui sucer la queue en le regardant avec son air espiègle, lui procurait vraiment du _plaisir_.

Seungri s'y prenait bien. Il léchait, le prenait en bouche, faisait des vas et viens, mordillait même parfois et ça rendait Jay fou de désir. Seungri était vraiment doué. En même temps rien d'étonnant vu toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait eu.

Le barman regardait le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'envie de tout arrêter complètement envolée. Maintenant il avait juste envie de faire accélérer Seungri qui gardait ses bras près du corps. Au moins il l'avait écouté : il ne se servait pas de ses mains.

Complètement excité à présent, Jay attrapa les cheveux de Seungri qui émit un petit gloussement entre surpris et comblé. Puis, le serveur s'arrêta et Jay bougea lui-même du bassin, rentrant de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. C'était lui qui dirigeait à présent et Seungri se laissa faire en le fixant, lâchant des petits bruits trop sexys par moment.

C'était sale, totalement confus, à l'image de la réserve en fait. Jay était brutal, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Seungri, il se contentait de se satisfaire lui-même en forçant un peu trop parfois. Mais bordel, ce que c'était bon. Vraiment kiffant !

La meilleure fellation de sa vie, en fait.

x

-Bon écoute Seungri. », commença Jay en se rhabillant. « Ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ça reste entre nous. J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

-Moi je sais ce qui t'as pris ! », rétorqua le serveur avec un grand sourire, les mèches collées à son front. « Je suis trop… _cute_ pour que tu me résistes… »

Jay roula des yeux. _Dirty plutôt_, retint-il au dernier moment. Ils avaient passé un bon moment c'était vrai et Seungri avait su y faire. Mais de là à recommencer… _No_, il n'y pensait même pas. Quoi que… quand son regard se posa sur les fesses de Seungri alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, il hésita un peu.

Bon peut-être qu'ils le referaient en fait. Sûrement même. Parce que mine de rien, Seungri lui avait fait prendre son pied comme jamais, lui faisant découvrir un autre genre de sensations. Plus fortes, plus violentes, plus _sales_.

-Hyung… », dit doucement Seungri en se retournant brusquement et ils manquèrent de se rentrer dedans.

-_What _? », demanda Jay.

-Est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ? »

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, trop surpris par cette soudaine requête. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de dire oui mais l'air un peu enfantin et, pour une fois, innocent de Seungri le fit accepter. Il murmura un minuscule '_yes_' et quelques minutes plus tard, tout heureux, le jeune homme s'avança vers lui pour déposer un léger et rapide baiser sur sa bouche avant de reculer, le rouge aux joues.

Wow, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Un baiser _chaste_. De la part de Seungri. Alors qu'il le regardait, il sentit un petit truc dans son ventre le picoter agréablement. Il s'efforça d'enfuir ce sentiment de plénitude alors qu'il lui balançait :

-C'était juste pour le cul, Seun'_. Nothing else_. »

Le serveur eut un air un peu triste pendant deux petites secondes puis acquiesça finalement. Il laissa Seungri s'en aller et il remonta prendre une redbull avant de retourner à son inventaire qu'il avait complètement oublié.

x

Cela faisait des jours maintenant depuis 'l'incident de la réserve' (Jay appelait ça comme ça parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre qu'il avait couché avec un mec) et Seungri, en bon dongsaeng qu'il était la plupart du temps, n'en avait pas fait mention. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé avec admiration depuis. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire parce que Jay était le meilleur pour ce genre de chose, aucunes femmes ne s'étaient jamais plaintes en tout cas.

D'ailleurs ça commençait un peu à le souler. Pas qu'il voulait se mettre en couple avec lui mais il aurait aimé que Seungri lui court un peu après… Il était Jay Park quand même. Et puis savoir que Seungri le kiffait lui aurait fait bien plus plaisir que toutes ses filles qu'ils s'étaient faites et qui ne le lâchait plus.

Un peu agacé, il força son esprit à penser à autre chose. Mais très vite, il se mit à mater le serveur. Fidèle à lui-même, Seungri était en pleine séance de séduction. Il souriait à un client… _Wait_, par n'importe quel client ! C'était le mec que Seungri s'était tapé à deux reprises ! Et comme la dernière fois, l'homme le bouffait des yeux, le déshabillant presque du regard.

Jay serra sa mâchoire frénétiquement. Ils avaient couchés ensemble et pourtant, c'était à ce type affreusement banal que Seungri faisait les yeux doux ? _Nonono_, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Complètement énervé à présent, il contourna le comptoir et se dirigea tout droit vers _son_ serveur. Sans rien dire, il lui attrapa le poignet avec fermeté et l'emmena jusqu'à l'arrière-pièce. Il le relâcha seulement quand la porte se referma.

-Hyung… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais la seule chose qu'il pensa fut '_lips_'. Alors les yeux dans les yeux, il approcha sa tête de celle du serveur et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Seungri. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite mais il finit par entrouvrir sa bouche pour lui en donner l'accès. Jay ne perdit pas une minute pour y glisser sa langue. C'était si violent et fort que Seungri s'accrocha à Jay qui sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

-T'es sale, Seungri. », dit le barman lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « T'es sale mais j'aime ça. »

Seungri eut un sourire si lumineux que Jay se demanda comment il avait fait pour attendre si longtemps.

-Oh hyung, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais jamais venir me chercher. »

Jay sentit à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer et il combla la distance qui les séparer en posant une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur Seungri qui répondit à son baiser avec frénésie. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, embrasser un mec n'était pas si crade.

x

END


End file.
